Alexander Litwinenko
Alexander Walterowitsch Litwinenko (russisch Александр Вальтерович Литвиненко, * 30. August 1962; † 23. November 2006) war ein ehemaliger Oberstleutnant des russischen Geheimdienstes KGB (später FSB), Buchautor und Kritiker des russischen Präsidenten Wladimir Putin. Nach dem er vermutlich am 1. November 2006 vergiftet wurde kam er in ein Krankenhaus, wo er kurz vor seinem Tod Wladimir Putin als Auftraggeber für den Mord an ihm vermutete. Militärlaufbahn Nach Abschluss der Mittelschule wurde Litwinenko 1980 in die Armee einberufen. Ab 1988 war er in der Abteilung für Spionageabwehr des sowjetischen Geheimdienstes KGB tätig. In verschiedenen Konfliktherden der Sowjetunion und später Russlands war er an Kampfeinsätzen beteiligt. Beim FSB, der Nachfolgeorganisation des KGB ab 1991, war Litwinenko im Kampf gegen Terrorismus und organisiertes Verbrechen eingesetzt. Alexander Litwinenkows Thesen Die Verifizierung der Thesen von Litwinenko gestalten sich insofern schwierig, als daß sie von unabhängigen Stellen nicht nachprüfbar sind. Anschlag auf Boris Beresowski 1998 beschuldigte Litwinenko auf einer Pressekonferenz in Moskau die Führung des Geheimdienstes FSB der Anstiftung zum Mord. Er habe von dieser den Auftrag bekommen, den damals einflussreichsten russischen Oligarchen Boris Beresowski zu liquidieren. Sprengstoffanschläge auf russische Wohnhäuser 1999 In seinem Buch Blowing Up Russia. Terror from Within vertritt Liwinenko mit Juri Felschtinski die These das die Sprengstoffanschläge auf russische Wohnhäuser 1999 vom russischen Geheimdienstes FSB inszeniert wurden um den Zweiten Tschetschenienkrieg zu legitimieren. Diese These vertraten auch Mitglieder einer öffentlichen Kommission um Sergei Kowaljow. Ihre Mitglieder wurden von einer Reihe von Zwischenfällen heimgesucht: Der Kommissionsvorsitzende Sergej Juschenkow wurde erschossen. Dem Ermittler der Kommission, dem Anwalt Michail Trepaschkin - wie Litwinenko ein ehemaliger FSB-Offizier - wurde eine Pistole untergeschoben, er wurde wegen „Verrats von Staatsgeheimnissen“ zu mehreren Jahren Lagerhaft verurteilt. Das Kommissionsmitglied Jurj Schtschekoschichin, Vize-Chefredakteur der Wochenzeitung "Nowaja Gaseta", wurde 2003 vergiftet. Organisation der Geiselnahme im Moskauer Theater 2002 Im Juni 2003 sagte Litwinenko im Interview mit dem australischen TV-Sender SBS, dass mindestens zwei der Tschetschenen, die das Moskauer Musical-Theater erstürmt hatten, in Wahrheit für den FSB gearbeitet hatten und vom FSB zur Geiselnahme angestiftet worden waren. Angeblich konnten die beiden ihm bekannten Tschetschenen später nicht unter den Toten gefunden werden, sondern wurden vom FSB herausgeholt. Aus diesem Grund sei er überzeugt, dass die Geiselnahme in Wahrheit eine geplante Aktion des FSB war. Unterstützung von Al-Qaida Im Sommer 2005 beschuldigte er in einem Interview der polnischen Zeitung Rzeczpospolita den damals von Putin geführten FSB, im Jahr 1998 Aiman az-Zawahiri und andere al-Qaida-Führer in der an Tschetschenien angrenzenden Teilrepublik Dagestan trainiert zu haben. Romano Prodis KGB-Komplizenschaft Im April 2006 machte Litwinenko auf sich mit Anschuldigungen gegen Romano Prodi, den italienischen Ministerpräsidenten, aufmerksam. Aus seinen Kontakten zu früheren russischen FSB-Mitarbeitern will Litwinenko zuverlässige Informationen erhalten haben, dass Prodi mit dem KGB zusammengearbeitet hatte. Dies erklärte der britische EU-Parlamentarier Gerhard Batten am 3. April 2006 im EU-Parlament. Putin pädophil Litwinenko beschuldigte auf der Webseite der tschetschenischen Sepratatistenbewegung Wladimir Putin der Pädophilie. Anschläge auf die Londoner U-Bahn 2005 Zu den weiteren Anschuldigungen, die Alexander Litwinenko in Richtung Wladimir Putin und den FSB verlauten ließ, gehörte die Organisation der Anschlägen auf die Londoner U-Bahn 2005. Alexander Litwinenko nannte Putin und den FSB, "die größten Terrorismus-Förderer weltweit". (http://www.indymedia.org.uk/en/regions/london/2005/07/318875.html). Letzte Recherchen Vor seinem Tod recherchierte Litwinenko im wesentlichen in zwei Fällen: Der Zerschlagung des Ölkonzerns Jukos und der Ermordung der Putin-Kritikerin Anna Politkwoskaja. Zerschlagung von Jukos Laut der Times hatte Litwinenko über die Zerschlagung des russischen Öl-Konzerns Jukos recherchiert. Er habe dabei herausgefunden, dass mehrere Menschen aus dem Umfeld des Konzerns unter ungeklärten Umständen starben oder verschwunden seien. Die Ergebnisse der Recherche habe er dem früheren, mittlerweile in Israel lebenden Jukos-Vize Leonid Newslin übergeben, der aus Russland geflohen war. Litwinenko habe Informationen über „Verbrechen mit direkter Beteiligung der russischen Regierung“ bei der Zerschlagung von Jukos gehabt. Die Zerschlagung des Jukos-Konzerns war Teil der teilweise tödlichen Umverteilungskämpfe zwischen Mitgliedern der russischen Eliten um milliardenschwere Firmenanteile oder Rohstoffvorkommen, in die sich auch Vertreter des russischen Staates einmischten. Von offizieller russischer Stelle wurde die Zerschlagung mit Steuerhinterziehung und Betrug begründet. Ermordung von Anna Politkowskaja Eigenen Aussagen zufolge hat Litwinenko sich zuletzt auch mit dem Mord an der Moskauer Journalistin Anna Politkowskaja beschäftigt. Er soll sich am Tag seiner Vergifung mit einem italienischen Kontaktmann getroffen haben, der ihm angeblich wichtige Unterlagen zu diesem Fall überreichte. Darin sollen Mitglieder einer Spezialeinheit des FSB als Urheber des Mordes an Politwkoskaja angeführt werden. Litwinenko sei in diesen Unterlagen ebenso wie der in London lebende russische Oligarch Beresowski als nächstes Ziel von Anschlägen genannt worden. Todesumstände Ablauf Am 1. November 2006 traf sich Litwinenko mit dem ehemalige KGB-Agent Andrej Lugowoi und Dimitri Kowtun zum Tee in einem Londoner „''Millenium''“ Hotel, Am Nachmittag soll er sich mit Mario Scaramella in einer Sushi-Bar „''Itsu''“ für eine halbe Stunde getroffen haben, der ihm angeblich Hinweise für die Ermordung von Anna Politikowskaja durch den FSB liefern sollte, die er zuvor als E-Mail erhalten hatte: eine Auflistung von Tätern und zukünftigen Opfern: darunter Scaramella, Litwinenko, Beresowski sowie der italienische Senator Paolo Guzzanti, der KGB-Aktivitäten in Italien untersuchte. Allerdings erachteten beide diese Informationen als unseriös. Nur Litwinenko aß bei diesem Treffen vom Buffet und ließ sich Suppe servieren, Scaramella aß nichts. Als am folgenden Tag Scaramella Litwinenko anrief berichtete dessen Frau von seiner Erkrankung, er wurde in ein Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Am 20. November nimmt Scotland Yard die Ermittlungen auf. Man vermutete zunächst eine Vergiftung mit Thallium. Nach seinem Tod stellte man fest, dass sein Urin und sein Leichnam mit dem Alpha-Strahler Polonium-210 belastet sind, welcher sein Immunsystem und seine Leber schwer geschädigt hatte. Bei der Obduktion am 1. Dezember wurden 2 Strahlenquellen in Litwinenkos Körper gefunden, was den Verdacht aufkommen lässt das Litwinenko zu zwei unterschiedlichen Zeitpunkten, möglicherweise einmal vor dem 1. November, vergiftet wurde. Polonium-210 Allgemein Polonium-210 ist definitiv kein alltägliches Gift. Es ist radioaktiv und sendet beim Zerfall energiereiche Alpha-Strahlung aus. Hinzu kommt das sowohl Polonium-210 wie auch sein Zerfallsprodukt Blei giftig ist. Bisher weiß man nur von den USA und Russland das sie dieses Isotop in größeren Mengen hergestellt haben. Wegen der Halbwertzeit von grademal 138 Tagen ist es nicht möglich Polonium über längere Zeiträume zu lagern, weshalb es wahrscheinlich erst kurz vor dem Anschlag hergestellt wurde. Auf dem freien Markt wird Polonium-210 meist nur in äußerst geringen Mengen verkauft. Eine tödliche Dosis würde ungefähr 1 Million Dollar kosten http://www.unitednuclear.com/isotopes.htm, da allerdings die verkauften Mengen im Vergleich zu einer tödlichen Dosis so gering sind (1/15000), ist davon auszugehen das ein privater ankauf in den USA einiges an ungewollter Aufmerksamkeit auf den Käufer gelenkt hätte. Seit dem Zerfall der Sowjetunion gingen Investitionen in Nuklear-Programme in Russland entschieden zurück, mit entsprechenden folgen für die Wissenschaftler, deshalb liegt die Vermutung nahe das es mit entsprechenden Kontaktpersonen möglich wäre ohne staatliches Wissen dort an Polonium-210 zu kommen. Schon 1993 gab es in der geschlossenen Stadt Arsamas-16 einen Vorfall bei dem 10 kg Polonium-210 verschwanden (es wird spekuliert das sie damals im iranische Atomprogramm genutzt wurden). Auf dem Schwarzmarkt soll die Polonium-210-menge die Litwinenko getötet hat etwa 30 Millionen € Wert gewesen sein. (vgl. auch: Aum Shinrikyo, welche ein 15 Millionen Dollar "Nuklearsprengstoff"-''Sonder''-Angebot in Russland hatten, auch Scientology soll Kontakte zu russischen Kernphysikern unterhalten) Funde Spuren von Polonium wurden an vielen Orten in Litwinenkos Umgebung gefunden, was vermutlich in den meisten Fällen durch das Abatmen und das Ausscheiden von Stoffen aus dem Körper bedingt ist. Es ist auch anzunehmen, dass Personen die Kontakt mit Litwinenko hatten eine ungefährliche Polonium-Kontaminierung aufweisen, wodurch das finden eines Täters zusätzlich erschwert wird. Spuren wurden unter anderem in Litwinenkos Wohnung, dem Hotel und der Sushi-Bar gefunden. Es gibt auch zwei Flugzeuge der Britisch Airways, in den Polonium-210 gefunden wurde, mit einem dieser Flugzeuge war Andrej Lugowoi von Moskau nach London gereist. Auch im italienischen Restaurant „Pescatore“ im Stadtteil Mayfair wurden Polonium-Spuren gefunden, hier sollen sich Adrej Lugowoi und Dimitri Kowtun aufgehalten haben. Ein weiterer Aufsehen erregender Fundort war die Hamburger Wohnung der Ex-Frau von Dimitri Kowtun, sowie das Haus von dessen Ex-Schwiegermutter in Haselau (Kreis Pinneberg) und die Hamburger Ausländerbehörde auf der Kowtun eine Unterschrift leisten musste. Eine Hamburger Sonderkommission unter der bezeichnung "Der Dritte Mann" nahm inzwischen Ermittlungen gegen Kowtun auf. Kowtun war vor seinem Treffen mit Litwinenko am 1. November in Hamburg, was darauf schließen lässt dass er Polonium-210 nach London brachte. Kowtun selbst verteidigte sich gegen diesen Vorwurf und vermutete das Litwinenko schon vor einem früheren Treffen mit ihm vergiftet wurde. Demzufolge hätte Kowtun diese Kontaminierung zurück nach Moskau, dann nach Hamburg und schließlich wieder nach London getragen. (Leider gibt es keine Angaben über die Stärke der Kontaminierung, an denen man diese Vermutungen prüfen könnte) Einige sehen grade wegen der Poloniumspuren bei Andrej Lugowoi und Dimitri Kowtun sie als Täter hinter den Mordanschlag. Kritiker dieser Theorie bemängeln dabei aber das es für sie ein leichtes gewesen wäre die Spuren zu verwischen. Auch würde es ausreichen Polonium-210 in einer dichten Glasflasche zu transportieren ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen, weshalb es von diesen Kritikern als eher wahrscheinlich aufgefasst wird, dass die Spuren bewusst gelegt wurden um die Ermittlungen in eine falsche Richtung zu lenken. Abschiedsbrief Kurz vor seinem Tod soll der ehemalige Geheimagent Alexander Litwinenko seinem Vater folgenden Abschiedsbrief diktiert haben, der ihn vor Fernsehkamers verlas, in dem er den russischen Präsidenten Wladimir Putin für seinen Tod verantwortlich machte. Die Nachrichtenagentur AFP dokumentiert die wichtigsten Passagen des Schreibens: :Während ich hier liege, höre ich in aller Deutlichkeit die Flügel des Todes. Möglicherweise kann ich ihm noch einmal entkommen, aber ich muss sagen, meine Beine sind nicht so schnell, wie ich es gerne hätte. Ich denke deshalb, dass es an der Zeit ist, ein oder zwei Dinge dem Menschen zu sagen, der für meinen jetzigen Zustand verantwortlich ist. :''Sie Anm. von afp werden es vielleicht schaffen, mich zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber dieses Schweigen hat einen Preis. Sie haben sich als so barbarisch und rücksichtslos erwiesen, wie Ihre ärgsten Feinde es behauptet haben. :''Sie haben gezeigt, dass Sie keine Achtung vor dem Leben, vor der Freiheit oder irgendeinem Wert der Zivilisation haben. Sie haben sich als Ihres Amtes unwürdig erwiesen, als unwürdig des Vertrauens der zivilisierten Männer und Frauen. :''Sie werden es vielleicht schaffen, einen Mann zum Schweigen zu bringen. Aber der Protest aus aller Welt, Herr Putin, wird für den Rest des Lebens in Ihren Ohren nachhallen. Möge Gott Ihnen vergeben, was Sie getan haben, nicht nur mir angetan haben, sondern dem geliebten Russland und seinem Volk. (afp) Wladimir Putin wieß diese Anschuldigungen entschieden zurück. Anklage gegen Lugowoi Die britische Staatsanwaltschaft hat am 22. Mai 2007 gegen Andrej Lugowoi anklage erhoben und Russland zu einer Auslieferung Lugowois aufgefordert um ihn den Prozess zu machen. Allerdings würde eine Auslieferung auf keiner rechtlichen Grundlage stehen und wurde von russischer Seite bereits abgelehnt. Laut der britischen Staatanwaltschaft hätten sich der oder die Mörder Litwinenkos erst kontaminiert als man das Polonium-210 in den Tee im ''Millenium Hotel gegeben habe. Lugowoi antwortet mit Vorwürfen gegen den MI6 Auf einer Pressekonferenz in Moskau am 23. Mai 2007 beschuldigte Lugowoi den MI6 hinter der Ermordung Litwinenkos zu stecken. Boris Beresowski würde für den MI6 arbeiten und man habe versucht auch Lugowoi anzuwerben. Lugowoi sollte seiner Aussage zufolge belastendes Material gegen Putin beschaffen und einen engen Mitarbeiter Putins nach London locken. Litwinenko soll Lugowoi auch die Chiffre verraten haben die sie benutzten sollten. Litwinenko sei allerdings vom MI6 entäuscht worden und hätte sich immer mehr der Kontrolle des Geheimdienstes entzogen, hätte Geheimnisse ausgeplaudert und sei dafür entfernt worden. Verschwörungstheorien Putin Für einige liegt der Fall klar auf der Hand: Ein Putin-Kritiker der als ehemaliger KGB-Agent auch über sehr viel gefährliches Wissen verfügt stirbt durch die Hand eines professionellen Geheimdienstes, nachdem er Nachforschungen im Mordfall Anna Politkowskaja angestellt hat... Da kann doch nur der russische Geheimdienst dahinter stecken, der von Wladimir Putin den Auftrag zum Mord erhalten hat. Anti-Russland-Verschwörung Einige sehen in dem Mord an Alexander Litwinenko einen gezielten Versuch Russlands Beziehungen mit den westeuropäischen Staaten zu schädigen. Die Achse-Paris-Berlin-Moskau soll geschwächt werden um in einer kritischen Situation der NATO im Afghanistaneinsatz die westeuropäischen Staaten wieder stärker an die USA und deren Kriegspolitik zu binden und der Entstehung eines Eurasischen Blocks entgegenzuwirken. Kritiker halten hier entgegen das Putin schon früher äußerst radikale Mittel eingesetzt hat, die in der Weltöffentlichkeit nicht wenig zuspruch gefunden haben (Gewaltsames beenden der Geiselnahme von Beslan, Betäubungsgaseinsatz bei Geiselnahme im Moskauer Dubrowka-Theater, zahlreiche weitere ungeklärte Morde). Bücherverschwörung "Nur ein toter oder unterdrückter Verschwörungstheoretiker ist glaubwürdig!" so oder so ähnlich gestaltet sich das Denken mancher Anhänger von Verschwörungstheorien und ein glaubwürdiger Verschwörungstheoretiker ist für jeden Verlag bares Geld Wert. Alexander Litwinenko war keine Berühmtheit bis zu seinem Tod, eher das genaue Gegenteil, und seine Putin-kritischen Thesen klingen für manchen wie abstruseste Verschwörungstheorien. Ihn jetzt umzubringen bringt wie Litwinenko selbst bemerkte ihm mehr als Putin, macht es ihn doch zu einem Märtyrer und wird der Neuaufflage seines Buches wohl sehr förderlich sein. Das er zu dieser Berühmtheit gelangte verdankt Litwinenko nicht nur seinem spektakulären Tod, nach Angaben des Guardian wurde eine Kampagne von Chime Communications, einer von Tim Bell geleiteten PR-Agentur organisiert, deren Auftraggeber der russische Oligarch im britischen Exil Boris Beresowski war. Die Agentur verbreitete Informationen über den Gesundheitszustand von Litwinenko mit Fotos aus dem Krankenhaus. Unfalltheorie Die Unfalltheorie glaubt, dass Litwinenko sich beim Hantieren mit bzw. dem Transport von Polonium-210 aus versehen selbst vergiftet hätte. Polonium-210 kann in relativ einfachen Kernwaffen verwendet werden, da Beryllium-9 unter der Alphateilchen-Bestrahlung des Polononium-210, unter Aussendung von Neutronen, zu Kohlenstoff-12 wird. Die freigewordenen Neutronen wiederum können eine Kettenreaktion in einem Spaltstoff wie Plutonium-239 oder Uran-235 erzeugen. Eine Vermischung von Polonium-210 mit Beryllium erfolgt dabei erst Augenblicke vor der Detonation der Atombombe. Die Unfalltheorie setzt voraus, dass Litwinenko, bewusst oder unbewusst, in einer Verschwörung verstrickt war, die in der Lage war, das Material, etwa durch Diebstahl, zu besorgen. Für einen Unfall spricht, dass Litwinenko mehr als das 100-Fache einer tödlichen Dosis Polonium-210 erhalten hatte, und das bei einem so teuren Material. Kritiker dieser Theorie merken hier allerdings an, dass aufgrund der kurzen Halbwertzeit von Polonium-210 man vielleicht einfach Litwinenko schon vor Zeitplan vergiften konnte (die Menge hätte erst nach 2 1/2 Jahren die tödliche Dosis unterschritten und wäre erst dann unbraubar gewesen). Anhänger dieser Theorien vermuten, dass Litwinenko den Stoff für tschetschenische Freiheitskämpfer/Rebellen schmuggelte, damit diese wiederum in Besitz einer Atomwaffe gelangen, um mit dieser wiederum politischen Druck gegen Moskau ausüben zu können. Für die Unfall Theorie spricht weiter, dass trotz dessen, dass Polonium-210 selbst in einer dichten Glasflasche transportiert werden könnte ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen, in ganz Europa Spuren verstreut sind, was alles andere als professionell wirkt. Kritiker dieser Theorie wiederum verweisen darauf, dass Hauptvertreter und Hauptprofiteure dieser Theorie Putin-treue Politiker sind, weshalb davon auszugehen ist, dass sie als Desinformation gestreut wurde um von den offensichtlichen Tätern abzulenken. Literatur Yuri Felshtinsky und Alexander Litvinenko: Blowing up Russia: Terror from Within. S.P.I. Books, New York 2002, ISBN 1561719382 Weblink *Die Akte Litwinenko auf 0815-info *Der Spiegel (2012): Untersuchungskommission: Russland soll für Tod von Litwinenko verantwortlich sein Category:Person Category:Vereinigtes Königreich Category:Russland Category:21. Jahrhundert Category:FSB Category:Ungeklärter Todesfall Category:Giftmord